From Love Comes Courage
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: Isabel dreamwalks Alex again. Short short fic I wrote just b/c I love A/I so much. A/I Stargazer fic


Title: From Love Comes Courage  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Author's Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: A/I Stargazer fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Although if I could just meet Colin Hanks, I think I could die happy.  
  
Summary: Isabel dreamwalks Alex once again.  
  
Author's Note: This is definitely not as good as my other Stargazer fics I don't think. I think my last one was better. But here's this one anyway. Feedback please! I'm begging here! You all keep depriving me of feedback :( Help me out here! I live off my feedback!  
  
Author's Note 2: Such a nice title for something like this. This is just mush. Just something I wrote b/c it came to mind and I love Alex and Izzy. So there.  
  
Chapter 1/1  
  
Alex sat in his room, typing away at his computer. It was late, 11:30pm, but he was finishing up a history paper. As he typed the last sentence and clicked print, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was finally finished. And he needed some sleep. So after the paper was safe in his bookbag, he turned off the light and settled into bed. He looked out his window at the stars. Tonight the stars were beautiful. Just like the last person he had stargazed with: Isabel Evans. God, he was infatuated with her. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was beautiful – on the inside as well as out – but she was hiding behind her 'Isabel Ice Princess' act. And he really wanted to get past that. He had almost succeeded a couple of times but she always caught herself.  
  
"Maybe if I was more forceful," he thought. "Max and Michael are always climbing in and out of Liz and Maria's windows…maybe I should try that." But no, Isabel would probably have him killed if he didn't kill himself trying to get up to her window, he realized.  
  
Alex continued to think about Isabel as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Isabel lay awake in bed. It was late but she just couldn't sleep. She glanced at the clock that sat beside her bed on the end table. It read 11:47 pm. And still she wasn't tired.  
  
"Maybe I'll do some dreamwalking," Isabel thought, pondering the idea. She had been dreamwalking a lot, until she had dreamwalked Alex back during the heatwave. Afterwards, she hadn't done it as much. But now, it was late, and after visiting Alex last time, she had to admit, she wondered what he was dreaming of now. So she decided to visit him tonight.  
  
Grabbing the yearbook off her shelf, she settled back down on the bed. Then she lay down completely with her head on the pillow. When she had found the picture of Alex, she concentrated, and slipped off slowly into Alex's subconscious.  
  
  
  
Isabel found herself in her room. "It didn't work?" she thought puzzled. Then she saw herself flipping through a few magazines. When she saw herself dressed in red and looking more beautiful than in reality, she knew she was in Alex's dream.  
  
She heard a slight noise and looked around. Her dreamself hadn't moved. And then Alex appeared at the window. Her dreamself was startled but approached the window, smiling, and pushed it open.  
  
Alex climbed in and handed dream Isabel a flower.  
  
Isabel had never imagined Alex dreamed of her all the time. And the dreams were always so sweet – Alex always being a complete gentleman.  
  
Isabel turned her attention back to Alex and her dreamself. She watched as her dreamself pulled him closer by grabbing his hand. And then she hugged him.  
  
Isabel wished she had the courage to do that. But no, she just continued hiding behind her facade. Alex had ten times more courage than she had. In reality, he had asked her out on a date. And again, in though she had turned him down the first time.  
  
But here she was, in a dream. Still hiding. It would be hard for her to do anything courageous or show her true self in reality. So she made a quick decision. After all, Alex had put himself out there and faced rejection.  
  
Isabel pushed herself into Alex's view and suddenly her dreamself faded away. Alex looked wide-eyed at her.  
  
"What are you doing here…in here?" Alex asked.  
  
Isabel walked closer. "I didn't mean to…I mean I shouldn't have…but I did."  
  
"You invaded my privacy. My dream," Alex said.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," Isabel told him.  
  
Alex looked down at his feet while there was a pause.  
  
"There's something I need to do," Isabel said, speaking up.  
  
"What's that?" Alex asked, keeping his head down. When Isabel didn't say anything, he looked up. And that's when Isabel kissed him.  
  
She looked up at him and kissed him, flat on the mouth. It was soft, soft and sweet. He was surprised but they continued to kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Even though it was just a dream, he could feel a tingle travel up his neck as Isabel wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
The kiss didn't last that long but to Alex and Isabel time moved slowly and it felt like it had been longer then it actually had been. They pulled apart and looked at each other as if trying to find out what had just happened.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. At school," Isabel finally said.  
  
Alex nodded. "Uh, yeah, right, okay."  
  
She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're a great guy Alex," she said, "And I'm just…well you know who I am. You know the real me. So I guess I don't have to explain that. I'll see you."  
  
That's when Alex woke up in his bed, rubbing his head. What a dream. It had been great. But he doubted it was real. Probably just something he thought up. Therefore, the reason for it being a dream.  
  
That's when he noticed his computer screen glowing. Scrolling across the screen was written: "'Love will eventually break down walls. And then the only way to tell the other person what they've done is to allow yourself to be vulnerable and tell them you love them too.' Love, Isabel".  
  
And then he knew. Smiling, Alex drifted back off to sleep. 


End file.
